Talk:Clash!! Sanji/@comment-10336-20180423113314/@comment-10336-20180424031451
Ok, so to a bit of my surprise (no video for this team) the Double Fuji I reported above is pretty safe, I think I did ~10 runs and didn't lose once. It is a bit RNG dependent (I'd have lost once if I didn't have Gladius to self-orb himself for the final burst), but from my tiny sample of 10, the RNG is not that bad. Anyway, here are some tips / stalling: * prep: remember that Gladius gives himself a self-orb so he doesn't need help from Leg Doffy. Leg Doffy can be replaced by Neo/Raid Doffy, through this may be a bit less safe (no guranteed orbs, less color affinity). Giolla could be replaced by some Perona but this may also be less safe. * stage 1: try to stall a few turns, but don't loose more than 10k or so, generally taking one hit from the mob is best, two is pushing it. Try to farm orbs for the next stage, 4+ is good. * stage 2: Unless the turtles have a higher CD than the mobs, the autotargeting may suck, so carefully target the 4 grunts, good news is that a strong orb will kill a grunt even followed/following by a miss, except weak on str (DEX on STR, etc.). Stall 5 turns on turtles. * stage 3: if your CDs are good enough to take a reverse, you can farm orbs on one grunt. It is good to enter the nextstage with 4 orbs, but 3 will suffice. * stage 4: Good news is I won here even after getting 10 tun paralysis (and bind, of course). But it is of course nicer to clear this without triggering that mess (if you do, pray to RNG for meat orbs). The seahorse can start on 1 CD, but this is very rare (I don't think it happened to me even once in my ~10 runs). Target the top right mob, and manual targetting will take care of all 4 of them following an x pattern :> If you have 4 orbs, it's no sweat. If 3, you will need perfects on the final hits. If 2 or less, prepare to be paralyzed and bound :> * stage 5: Use Fuji. If you have enough health, you do regular attacks for 2 turns, on turn 3, use the other Fuji (optional), MC and Giolla. MC will trigger 1 turn barrier from Sanji, try to take it down to let Fuji's cut go through. (the less damage you do here the more dependent on RNG you become for the burst turn). With Giolla, Sanji will do 2972 damage. Next turn, use Fuji if you forgot before, Doffy, Gladius and burst. Block orbs could RNG you to death here if you are unlucky. You should have ~10k with Giolla up to survive Sanji's death hit (I keep forgetting to check the numbers here). If you took a lot damage from stage 4, you may need to speed up the timetable here since you cannot tank two Sanji's hits, just one (happened to me twice).